Kuroko's Secret
by KathrynRose916
Summary: Kuroko got accepted by the Generation of Miracles fairly quickly. The other teams wonder why when Kuroko isn't that talented in basketball, besides passing. What is the Generation of Miracles' secret? Why are they keeping it from everyone? contains yaoi and sex. If this isn't for you, then please don't read this. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I do not own the picture.
1. How close are they?

The day was Saturday, and a certain basketball team was practicing in the Seirin High gym. The sound of the basketball hitting the court and the squeak of the sneakers was soothing to Kuroko's ears and he let a small smile cross his face. Practice was almost over, as they were winding down.

"Come on! Just 2 more, guys!" Riko shouted, watching them. The boys had their hands on their knees and were trying to catch their breath.

"We're going to die!" Koganei said, throwing his head back. The team grumbled in agreement, Mitobe only nodding before they continued dribbling to the other side of the court as fast as they could. Which wasn't all that fast right now.

Kuroko dropped onto the floor on his back once he had finished. He couldn't even breath at the moment. His eyes were closed as he listened to the others finish up. Before he could do much else, a shadow fell over him. He opened his sky blue blue eyes to find himself looking into dark blue.

"Aomine-kun," he said. His face seemed blank, but the taller boy could see a hint of a smile on his face.

"Hello, Tetsu," he said, deep voice sending slight shivers down Kuroko's spine. Aomine just barely held back a smirk at that.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked. His eye caught a vanilla milkshake being held in Aomine's hand. Aomine finally allowed the smirk to cross his face as he brought the straw up to his mouth. Kuroko's pupils grew slightly as he watched the other take a sip before a pout made its way onto his face. He finally got up off of the floor, reaching for the milkshake without asking.

"Picking you up. We're meeting at the courts," Aomine said, ruffling the other's light blue hair. Kuroko looked up at him blankly, the straw stuck between his lips. "Go grab your bag, Tetsu. I'll be waiting for you outside."

Without another word or waiting for a reply, the boy made his way outside once more. The team watched as Kuroko turned around. Kagami scowled at his shadow. "You just accept it?"

"Why not?" Kuroko asked, raising a seemingly emotionless eyebrow. He followed everyone to the locker room, simply grabbing his bag without changing.

"Not going to change?" Hyuga asked. Kuroko shook his head.

"I don't need to if I'm going to the courts," he said. Kuroko turned and walked out to meet up with Aomine outside. He didn't notice his teammates exchange glances and hurry to follow him. They waited until they wouldn't be noticed before they followed the pair. Riko, joining in on the way out of the gym.

Kagami was angry that the other was listening to that blue-haired bastard but simply grit his teeth.

Kuroko and Aomine walked in silence, not needing words to be said. Kuroko knew his teammates were following, he wasn't stupid. He also didn't care at all. It didn't take long for them to walk to the court that they were planning on meeting up with the others at.

Murasakibara was munching on pocky as he watched Kise taking lazy shots. Akashi sat on the bench playing shogi with Midorima, a stuffed frog sitting on the bench next to the greenhead. The blue-haired pair walked into the court, Aomine announcing their presence. "Yo!"

"Hey!" Kise said, waving. Then his golden eyes locked on Kuroko. A huge smile spread across his face and he ran over, scooping the smaller male into a hug. Kuroko smiled slightly as his face was smashed into the other's shoulder and his feet were left dangling about a foot above the ground. "Hi, Tetsucchi."

"Hello, Ryouta-kun," he said, voice muffled. Hidden by the bushes, Seirin frowned at the familiar way they spoke to each other. Aomine only rolled his eyes and plucked the empty vanilla milkshake out of Kuroko's hand before the smaller boy dropped it. Kise let go of the boy, only for him to be swept up by Murasakibara next.

"Tetsu-chin. I missed you," the purple-head said. Kuroko allowed a smile to cross his face which was, once again, pressed into a shoulder.

"I missed you too, Atsushi-kun," he replied, voice muffled. Again. The giant let him down and held out a stick of pocky for the other. Seirin's jaw dropped as they watched the other _share_. They knew that the giant _never_ shared his snacks.

Kuroko took the pocky in between his lips, not touching it. He allowed his tongue to peak out just enough for the purple giant to notice. He worked on sucking the chocolate off of the stick, watching the other with careful blue eyes. He watched purple disappear in the eyes before him as the pupils slowly grew.

Murasakibara removed the pocky from Kuroko's mouth, only to see half of the chocolate gone. His breath escaped him at the thought. Kuroko allowed a smirk, one that Seirin didn't see. He snapped forward, letting his teeth sink into the stick until it snapped. Murasakibara closed his eyes as a shudder ran down his body lightly.

Midorima came up to greet the smaller boy next, simply pressing a small kiss to the top of the blue head. Kuroko's lips lifted up in a ghost of a smile. "Hello, Shintaro-kun."

"Hello, Tetsuya," he said, a barely-there smile crossing his lips. Akashi was next to greet the other. He smiled and made his way to the blue-head. Kuroko smiled at the identical soft red eyes heading towards him.

"Hello, Tetsuya. How are you?" he asked as they gently wrapped the other in a hug.

"Hello, Seijuro-kun. I'm fine, how are you?" Kuroko asked. Akashi buried his head in Kuroko's shoulder, to the shock of the Seirin team. Why was he acting so submissive?! Kagami didn't like how close the six of them seemed to be, but he simply allowed his fists to tighten as he watched the group.

"Better," came the muffled reply. Aomine rolled his eyes and picked up the abandoned basketball off of the court. He threw it at the pair, to get a move on. Immediately, Kuroko's hand came up to block the ball. The two smaller males separated and glared at the other male.

"Let's play," he said, sounding lazy. The other's knew better though. Kuroko simply nodded as everyone got into position without a word. Aomine, Kuroko, and Murasakibara formed one team, while Akashi, Kise, and Midorima formed the other.

The game between them was incredible, intense, and simply breathtaking to watch. Seirin had practically held their breath as they watched. Aomine and Kuroko worked together as a flawless pair as if no time had passed between them since middle school. Kagami watched the pair with jealousy in his eyes. He didn't like that Aomine made it look effortless to play with the other. The dark blue-head didn't even have to _look_ for Kuroko. He just always knew where the other was.

Akashi seemed to be able to stop most of Kuroko's passes, but Kuroko wouldn't let Akashi past him. Aomine and Kise were also trying to get past one another. Midorima and Murasakibara were glaring at each other in the heat of the game, not able to stop the other. It was hard for either team to score and they couldn't beat each other. They went all out for this little match.

After a half an hour of intense playing, they stopped. They were all breathing heavily, even as Kise immediately collapsed to the floor. He was clutching at his ankle, now throbbing in pain as the adrenaline wore off.

"You need to be more careful, Ryou-chin," Murasakibara said, walking over to the blonde and lifting him up off of the ground. He laid the blonde carefully on the bench, putting his head in Aomine's lap before sitting on the ground at the dark blue-head's feet.

"You aren't the brightest sometimes," Aomine scolded, frown on his face. He began to stroke the sweaty blonde hair. "You need to tell us when you're injury starts hurting."

"Especially if you're going to start training and using 'Perfect Copy' all the time," Midorima finished, moving the blonde's legs enough to sit underneath them. He began to rub soothing circles into the blonde's left hip as Kuroko and Akashi walked over to them. Kuroko knelt down next to Murasakibara and burrowed his head into Kise's stomach.

"You need to stop being so reckless, Ryou-kun," he said, soft voice muffled by Kise's body. The blonde didn't say anything but allowed his fingers to thread into light blue hair. Akashi pulled out the first aid kit he carried with him all the time.

"Do you need me to come up with a training regime to help you, Ryouta?" he asked, voice gentle. Kagami's eye twitched at the tone, not believing that the little devil could be so nice. It was silent between the six of them as Akashi took off Kise's shoe and sock to properly wrap the ankle.

A hiss came out of the blonde's lips at the pressure before a relieved sigh came out as the pain started to fade. Akashi put the first aid kit away before turning to the bushes near the street.

"Come out, Seirin," he called. The rest of the GOM, except Kuroko, tensed and turned to watch the members of Seirin slowly reveal themselves.

"How long have you known we were there?" Riko asked as a sheepish look on her face at being caught. Akashi rose a delicate eyebrow.

"Since you arrived," he said. Embarrassment ran through the team, except Kagami. Who rolled his eyes and scoffed at the other redhead. Akashi ignored it and spoke once more. "I do not want others to know how close we are. As far as you are concerned, we are just a group of close friends. Do you understand me?"

Seirin all nodded, not wanting to speak in fear of angering him even further. Kagami was the only exception. "What do you mean just a group of close friends? What else could you be?"

The rest of Bakagami's team had to resist the urge to facepalm at the idiot. Aomine voiced such thoughts. "You're such an idiot, Bakagami!"

"Excuse me?!" he demanded, glaring at the other.

"Kagami! I'll explain it to you later. Just shut up!" Riko yelled at him. She turned to the GOM with a seemingly innocent smile on her face. "I'll make sure they don't say anything, Akashi-san."

"Thank you, Riko-san," he said. Riko blinked at the formal speech, used to him calling everyone by their first name. She brushed it off, however, and turned to the rest of her team.

"Alright, guys. Get out of here and go home unless you want more training!" That got every member of Seirin except for Kuroko running from the court. Riko followed them, resisting the urge to turn around to look at the strong group of boys once more.

"Seijuro-kun, can we go get vanilla shakes?" he asked. Akashi turned to look at Kuroko and smiled slightly.

"Of course, Tetsuya," he replied. They all got up, Kise hissing as he rested wait on his bad leg. Murasakibara crouched down in front of the blonde.

"Get on," he said. Kise scowled.

"I can walk just fine on my own," he grumbled.

"No you can't," Kuroko said. Kise pouted but relented. He carefully climbed onto Murasakibara's back and clamped his legs slightly as the other stood up straight once more.

"How do you deal with being this tall?!" Kise exclaimed, looking at the world around him.

"Huh? I'm used to it," the giant answered lazily. Akashi shook his head at them in amusement before leading them to the nearest Maji Burger for milkshakes.

It was nice to be together when they had the time. It wasn't often, but it was nice when it happened.

~O~


	2. Kaijo High

Kaijō High was a beautiful school filled with smart students of all types. Among those students was one Kise Ryouta. The teachers never bothered him, even when he was on his phone. Today was no different. He sat in the corner of the room and stared dreamily at his phone screen.

His classmates looked at him funny, wondering if he was sick. Truth was, Kise missed his boys. The GOM were closer than anyone thought. The only other that knew was Momoi, and the now Seirin team.

Kise has snapped random photos of his boyfriends when each wasn't looking. Some of them were from games they had had against each other, a few from when they hung out over the weekend, and one or two from a _fun_ time they had together. They all had to hide their relationship from everyone. Not only was being gay frowned upon in general in Japan, but there were six of them. Not just a traditional couple.

Hiding from everyone stresses them all out, and Kise was close to breaking from it all. He was staring at a particular picture he had taken of them at Aomine's apartment of them playing a video game. Which was rare for them.

"Kise!"

Said blonde jolted upright in his seat to see his captain in front of his desk, glaring at him.

"Sempai! What are you doing here?" Kise asked, confused. Didn't the other need to be in class? Kasamatsu gritted his teeth at the other.

"School is over," he growled. "You didn't come to practice and I heard that you've been out of it all day and that you haven't moved from your seat in class. Stop daydreaming about whatever you've been thinking of and come to basketball practice!"

"Huh?" Kise looked at the time and his eyes widened when he realized that school was indeed over for the day.

"We're having a practice game against another school today, so hurry up!"

"Yes, sempai!"

Kise was still so surprised that he had spaced out the whole day. It sucked that he almost never got to see the others, except for the occasional basketball game they had together. He sighed as he and his captain made the short journey to the gym.

Kise ran out back to the changing room and didn't notice the concerned frowns of his teammates. "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know."

"He's acting like a love-struck school girl," Kasamatsu grumbled. The team laughed in agreement, suddenly not as worried anymore.

"Yes he does," Moriyama agreed. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend we don't know about."

Seirin walked into the gym as the Kajio team grinned at each other.

"Hey captain, do you think we should've told Kise about Seirin coming for the practice game?"

"Why?" Kasamatsu asked, frowning at the question. Kise came out of the changing room and his golden eyes widened at seeing Seirin in the gym.

"Kurokocchi?" he asked in disbelief, voice slightly raised in pitch. Kuroko looked over with a seemingly blank expression on his face. Kise could see the concern in the sky blue eyes. The blonde smiled slightly to try and alleviate that concern and turned back to his team.

"That's it?" Kasamatsu asked with an eyebrow raised. Usually, Kise made a big deal that Kuroko was there. Kise's smile faltered slightly as he nodded. Kasamatsu frowned at the expression before nodding. "Okay, let's start then."

"Kise-kun," Kuroko said, walking up to the blonde on the way to the guest bench. Kise looked down at the other.

"Yes, Kurokocchi?"

"Sit down."

"What? Why?" Kise asked, eyes widening in confusion. Instead of replying, the blue head pulled out a wrap from his bag with a raised eyebrow. Kise pouted but plopped down on the gym floor with his leg stretched out towards the other. Kuroko allowed a small smile on his face in amusement before sitting on the floor as well and pulling the blondes foot into his lap.

Kaijo's jaw dropped at the display, watching the tender touches of the usually invisible boy. He was frowning.

"You need to be more careful, Ryou-kun," he whispered, just loud enough to be heard. He didn't want it echoing around the room. Kise looked away slightly, a guilty expression on his face.

"I know, Tetsucchi," the blonde sighed, equally as quiet.

"Maybe you should accept Seijuro's help in training your body," Kuroko suggested as he finished up the ankle, patting it gently. They stood up, Kise sighing in relief as the pain started to fade.

"Maybe I should," he said. He sick of being in pain all the time.

"Feels better?" Kuroko asked, voice normal volume once more. The blonde could detect amusement in the blue-head's gentle voice. Kise smiled over-dramatically and nodded fiercely. A show to put on.

"Thank you Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko simply nodded before making his way back to the bench. Seirin ignored the display, but Kaijo all noticed. And they were confused. The coach didn't like how close the two seemed to be and fidgeted in his seat on the bench for a moment before he called out.

"Let's start!"

"Yes!" Riko called out, almost pushing her starters out onto the court. The game began. No one seemed to notice that Kise wasn't playing his best. He wasn't even focused on the game. Kuroko frowned and when the ball came his way, he caught it instead of passing it. He started dribbling it, having gotten a bit better at playing the game normally after the last season. Kise was opposite him, eyes focused only on him and alight with excitement.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked, trying to get around the other. Kise smirked at the blue-head's attempt to play but allowed the other to try.

"What do you mean?" Kise asked. To them, no one was on the court. It was just them. The other two teams had stopped for the moment to watch. They had been too surprised to do anything when Kuroko had caught the ball instead of passing it.

"You know what I mean. What's on your mind?" Kuroko asked, managing to get around the other and running towards the basket. He knew he wouldn't get far with how long Kise's legs were.

"Our situation is too stressful is all," Kise said, as if it were no big deal. He slid to a stop in front of the other, guarding the basket. Kuroko rose an eyebrow at the blonde's antics but tried to throw the ball into the basket anyways. Kise crossed his arms and allowed it to soar over his head.

"Kise!" Kasamatsu yelled at him.

"Don't worry, sempai," the blonde said as the basketball hit the backboard and launched back into the air. It hadn't even gone _near_ the basket. "Kurokocchi still can't land a basket if it's a normal throw."

Kuroko allowed a scowl to appear on his normally blank face but didn't run after the other. Now it was Kagami's turn to play against the blonde. He thought about what Kise said, however. The situation was too stressful? He could definitely understand where the blonde was coming from, he could feel it too.

During the halftime, Kuroko and Kise disappeared from the gym without anyone noticing. Being a practice game, the coaches weren't as strict as they usually were during games.

Kuroko and Kise were outside getting fresh air and curled against each other in the shade of a tree. The sun was almost gone now, as it was getting late, but that didn't matter to either of them.

"What's really the matter?" Kuroko asked Kise, head resting on the other's shoulder. Kise had his arms wrapped around Kuroko's waist and started rubbing circles in his thigh, having picked up the habit from Midorima.

"I miss all of you. It's hard not being able to see you outside of school games. Even then, it's not for very long," he said, sighing into Kuroko's soft hair. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of that head, causing Kuroko to burrow himself further at the attention.

"I know how you feel. I promise everything will work itself out in the end. We'll figure something out. We always do," Kuroko said. Kise smiled and lifted Kuroko's chin gently to face him.

"I love you, Tetsuya," he said, pressing his lips to the others. Kuroko allowed a smile to show on his face.

"I love you too, Ryouta," he replied.

Back in the gym, the coaches had finally noticed that the pair was missing. The Kaijo coach scowled. "Where did Kise go?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to the bathroom," Kasamatsu said, jogging out of the gym. Of course, he had no intention of going. He had seen Kagami head out of the gym in search of the other two. He followed the redhead outside to see the missing duo kissing gently under the nearest tree.

"Oi! Love birds!" Kasamatsu watched the two pull apart, almost lazily and look up at the redhead with equally blank looks. The older male thought he could hear the jealousy in the redhead's voice. He couldn't blame him. "Coach says the game's gonna start. Come on."

Kasamatsu ducked back behind the door just as Kagami turned back around. The older boy booked it back to the gym to make it there before the other three. No sooner had he made it back to the bench had the other three walked back into the gym.

The game, once more, began.

~O~

The game ended in a tie. They were too tired to play anymore, so both teams walked to the two locker rooms to get ready to leave. Seirin making their way to the guest locker rooms. Kise had managed to give Kuroko one more hug and kiss goodbye before they had each slipped into their respective locker rooms.

Kaijo was quiet as they got ready to leave, all of them being tired. Once everyone except Kise and Kasamatsu had left, the blonde turned to his sempai. Kise walked up behind the other, who was still at his open locker. Strong arms caged the other in and warm breath landed on his ear. Kasamatsu shivered at the feeling, going to whirl around before Kise stopped him.

"I know you saw us at halftime. I'm smarter than I lead others to believe. If you ever so much as _breathe_ a word about it to anyone else, I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand me?"

Kasamatsu couldn't respond, staring into his locker with wide eyes and trying to keep his body from shaking. He nodded in response, which seemed to be enough for the blonde. Kise nodded to himself before grabbing his bag and leaving the room. The door closing seemed too loud in the quiet room.

The older boy let himself fall to the floor slowly, entire body shaking. Now, it wasn't only from the terror the blonde had inflicted. He looked down to see a tent forming in his pants and cursed himself, letting his head hit the metal in front of him. What was he going to do?

~O~


	3. Shutoku High

Quiet murmurs surrounded him as he walked through the halls to get to his classroom. He didn't pay attention to any of it. Today's lucky item had him distracted. It was a picture of who you cherished most. Of course, for him, it was more than one person. He had a picture frame in his hand that he refused to let anyone see. It was his only picture that he had of them all. It had been taken by Momoi on Kuroko's birthday not too long ago.

He settled down in his desk and put his lucky item face down in the corner of his desk. He barely even noticed Takao sit in his seat behind him. "Hey, Shin-chan."

"What, nanodayo?"

"What's the picture of? Isn't it supposed to be of your most cherished?" Takao asked, feigning innocence. Midorima scowled at the other, before responding.

"If it was any of your business, I would've already told you," he replied. Takao pouted.

"Aw, that's mean Shin-chan! So it's not me?" he asked, only half joking.

"No, nanodayo," the green-head said. Before their conversation could progress, the teacher came in. Midorima didn't see the dark look that had come over Takao's face at his answer. It should have been a picture of _him._

Midorima couldn't stop thinking about the Generation of Miracles. He really did miss the other five. What really irritated him, as well as the others, was that no one included Kuroko within the GOM. The other five, himself as well, had always seen Kuroko as apart of them.

He missed the days where they saw each other every day. Practiced together, hung out together, walked home together, and did _everything_ together. The ringing bell took him out of his thoughts. He sighed as he got up out of his seat for lunch. Instead of eating, he went to the gym to practice his throwing. He strived to become better. He felt like the weakest one of the others. The most unimpressive.

Aomine could do anything. He was simply mesmerizing to watch, and even better to play against. Kise had the Perfect Copy, which made him simply incredible. Murasakibara could defend against anything you threw his way and was truly a beast on the court, especially when you provoked him. Akashi could see the entire court in his mind's eye and even predict what you're going to do. Kuroko could pass better than anyone else could even _dream_ of. Not only could he pass well, but he also had exceptional observation skills and could maneuver his team through _any_ obstacle.

Takao thought he was better than Kuroko, but he was nowhere close. Midorima sighed and threw the ball half-heartedly into the hoop. He missed, but he didn't even notice missing. His phone suddenly went off, causing him to frown.

'_By the way, I forgot to tell you all that Kasamatsu found out. Thankfully he believes it's just Tetsucchi and I. I threatened him into not telling anyone. I'm sorry.'_

It was sent to everyone in their group except Kuroko. He seemed to have gotten a different message. Midorima sighed and laid down on the floor of the gym, lost in his own thoughts for the rest of lunch. He hadn't even noticed that he hadn't eaten a thing.

Takao scowled as he watched the other. He had peeked at the picture that Midorima had left on his desk in his dazed state. He didn't know which member of the GOM was _his Shin-chan's_ most cherished, but he would destroy them. He promised himself as he watched the other moping in the gym.

~O~

Midorima couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day, his thoughts still circling around the boys in the picture. The teacher had seemed to notice but thankfully hadn't said anything. Takao seemed to be quieter after lunch, but Midorima didn't care. When the bell rang, Midorima mechanically made his way to the locker room to change for basketball practice.

Takao was beginning to get concerned for his friend as the day progressed, temporarily forgetting about his revenge. "Shin-chan, are you okay?"

"What?" the green-head asked, having not heard him. This caused Takao to frown at the other as they finished getting changed. He watched Midorima put his picture in the locker and _actually locked it_. This caused the entire team to look at the green-head in surprise.

"Midorima, is something wrong?" one of his teammates asked. Midorima frowned.

"I'm fine," he said, not noticing that his 'nanodayo' didn't make it into his speech. The others did. The shook their worry off for now, maybe he had had an unlucky day.

However, Midorima missed every basket he threw. And never noticed. The coach frowned as his star player seemed to be too distracted to play properly. Midorima was too worried about Kise's situation. How did Kise feel about someone else knowing, even if they thought it was just two? Takao actually called Kuroko, as he was starting to worry about the blonde. He couldn't remember how he had even gotten the kid's number in the first place.

"_Hello?"_

"Kuroko-kun, could you possibly come to Shutoku? Shin-chan's not acting like himself. He's missing all of his shots," Takao said, worry saturating his tone. He heard the blue-head sigh sadly on the other side.

"_Yes, I'll head over now."_

After that, the line went dead. Takao glanced over towards his coach and nodded. The man looked a bit relieved but continued practice all the same. The blue-head walked into the gym just as practice was ending. No noticed him at first.

"All right, boys! Good job today, now go home," the coach said, smiling to himself. The boy's started roughhousing each other as they made their way to the locker room. Everyone except Midorima. The coach sighed but jumped out of his skin when he noticed the Kuroko standing right next to him. The boy glanced at him before nodding in acknowledgment.

"Shintaro-kun," Kuroko called out, walking towards the green-head. Midorima's body jerked at the sound of his voice and he turned to him with wide eyes.

"T-Tetsuya," he breathed out as if he couldn't believe the other was here. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

"Takao-kun called. Are you okay?" Kuroko asked. Midorima's green eyes filled with tears and he lunged at the other, wrapping him tightly in his arms. The coach's eyes widened at the display. Maybe the boys forgot he was here?

"I-I can't keep doing this," Midorima asked, voice cracking. Kuroko only wrapped his arms tightly around the other and buried his face into Midorima's neck. The slowly fell to the floor, still clinging to each other. Kuroko could _feel_ the other's tears falling.

"Yes you can, Shintaro-kun. I know you can. I love you, and I know the others do too. We all have faith in you. Please trust me," Kuroko whispered in his ear. Despite trying to be quiet, his voice still echoed around the gym. The coach slipped out of the gym, not that the other two noticed.

Kuroko pulled back slightly and gave a gentle smile before leaning forward and pressing small kisses over the green-head's face. Normally the other would object, but this time he accepted it. He grabbed the blue-heads hips to steady him, and it ended up with Kuroko sitting in his lap. Which he didn't mind at all.

The pair sat like that for a while, comforting each other. Kuroko had his head buried in the other's neck with one hand tangled in that green hair. He pulled back once Midorima had calmed down. "Thank you, Tetsuya."

"Don't worry about it, Shintaro-kun. You know I, as well as the others, will always be here for you when you need us."

Midorima watched Kuroko for a moment. The latter could see that those beautiful green eyes were red and puffy from crying, but they were still beautiful. He allowed a smile to cross his face before gently grabbing the other's face. He pulled the green-head forward and gently pressed his lips to the others. The kiss was loving and calm, a promise that things would be alright.

The rested their foreheads against each other, just enjoying the closeness. They knew they probably had to leave soon, as Kuroko also had to catch a train back to his home.

"Shoot a 3-pointer for me, Shintaro-kun," Kuroko said. He pulled his forehead away from the other's and moved to get up. Midorima gave a small smile and got up, grabbing the others hips and wrapping them around his own for a minute. He reveled in the closeness for just a few more minutes before reluctantly putting him down onto the floor.

Midorima walked over to grab a stray basketball and threw it like he normally did. Instead of bouncing off of the backboard like it had been doing all day, it went in with a quiet '_swish.' _Midorima smiled and turned to give Kuroko one last kiss before they both walked out of the gym together, hands clasped tightly together.

"I love you, nanodayo."

"I love you, too."

~O~


	4. Touou High

Birds chirped in the quiet morning, flying in the blue sky as a boy lay on the roof of Touou high just watching them. He sighed, wishing he could be free do what he wanted to as the birds in the sky could. He missed his boys.

"Dai-chan!"

"Shit," the boy murmured under his breath. He knew it wouldn't have taken Momoi that long the find him, but he just wanted to sulk in peace. He tilted his head back slightly to see his pink-haired friend's head peak over from the top of the ladder. "What do you want, Satsuki?"

"Mou~" she frowned at him. He scowled and turned away from her. He just wanted to be alone. He threw his arm over his face and waited for her to continue. "I'm worried about you, Dai-chan! You're moping even more than usual. You haven't been going to practice anymore either, you were doing _so good_ too!"

Aomine didn't say anything, but he 'tsked' under his breath and smoothly stood up. He grabbed his bag and jumped off of the top roof just as the warning bell rang for class. Momoi only frowned in his direction before taking off to class as well. She texted Kuroko, knowing that something had to be done.

'_Tetsu-kun. Dai-chan is becoming more depressed every day. It's like what you said happened to Ki-chan and Mido-chin.'_

She didn't get a response from him, but she knew he had read it. The day passed by slowly for both of them. Classes were boring for the basketball player. He wished he could go let off some steam. Or be with his boys.

Playing basketball was something they all craved. They all felt closer to each other, even if they weren't on the same court. Sometimes it was the thought that counted. He was just glad that it was Friday. That meant he could play basketball all weekend or hide in his apartment all weekend.

Aomine ignored everything all day, but when the bell rang at the end of the day he couldn't escape Momoi. She stood at his desk with her hands on her hips. "What?"

"You're coming to practice today!" she demanded, grabbing his wrist before pulling him out of his seat and dragging him down the hall. Aomine sighed but allowed her to drag him to the gym. Everyone was already there when they both showed up. Imayoshi glanced over, shocked that the boy had actually made it that day. He had been skipping practice again.

"Alright, let's start!" the captain yelled. Aomine rolled his eyes but left the gym to head to the locker room. He needed to change into his practice clothes. He walked back into the gym and watched his teammates playing in a practice match against each other. He rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic," he murmured under his breath. Momoi sighed in defeat but walked over to the boy.

"Why don't you help them then, Dai-chan?" she suggested, watching him for a reaction. His eyes widened as he turned to her.

"Help them? With what?" he asked. Momoi smiled gently at him.

"Teach them!" she said. He sighed, turning to look back at them. He wondered if it would be worth it. He could see the passion of each player as they played. Vaguely, he wondered if they would actually _want_ to be taught by him.

"Fine," he said, looking away. Momoi grinned triumphantly, seeing that her distraction technique worked perfectly.

"Alright, listen up!" she called out, walking towards the team. They stopped and looked over towards her, wondering what she wanted. "Dai-chan agreed to teach you guys!"

"Teach us?" Sakurai asked, brown eyes wide. Aomine rolled his eyes.

"Ya, but I won't teach you everything. Just a few things to help you out, I guess," he said. He could tell that his team was excited at the prospect of being taught by a member of the Generation of Miracles. He rolled his eyes but walked towards them. It couldn't be _that_ bad, right? They all looked at him with eager eyes and felt a sharp emotion that he hadn't felt in a while. Pride. "Alright, let's start."

Momoi watched the boys practice, Aomine teaching them. Coach wasn't at practice today, so he'd be in for a surprise when he got back. Her phone next to her went off, so she checked it.

'_I got the day off today for practice. I'll head over now. Do you have him preoccupied?_'

It was from Kuroko. She quickly sent a reply.

'_Yes. He's teaching the rest of the team a few of his moves._'

Momoi watched them for a while, not noticing when the ghostly boy walked into the gym. Aomine was too busy helping his teammates to notice him. When the pink-head finally noticed that Kuroko was sitting next to her, she simply smiled and asked calmly. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," he replied, small smiled on his face. Momoi simply nodded and they watched Aomine teach the team. It took a while for anyone to notice the small boy being there, but finally, Imayoshi noticed Kuroko sitting on the bench next to Momoi.

"Oi!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone stopped and looked over. Aomine's eyes widened at the sight of the youngest of the GOM sitting on the bench next to Momoi. When had the other gotten here? And why was he here in the first place? Not that he was complaining.

"I'm just talking to Momoi-san," Kuroko replied calmly, not bothered in the least bit by the upper classman's attitude towards him. Imayoshi gritted his teeth.

"You shouldn't be here at our practice, you'll tell your own team what we're doing!" he accused. Kuroko only shook his head.

"No I won't," he replied, voice and face blank.

"How do we know that?" the captain countered, crossing his arms over his chest. Kuroko got up and silently made his way over to the captain. Imayoshi started to get nervous, but he refused to let it show.

"I won't betray Aomine-kun," he said, staring directly into the other's eyes. Which were open for a change.

"Tetsu, what are you doing here?" Aomine asked gently, taking his attention off of his captain. Kuroko turned his blank stare towards the older bluenette.

"I need to talk to you when your practice is over," he replied. Aomine nodded and turned to everyone else.

"Just practice what I showed you," he said. He turned to the other and grabbed his wrist to drag him out of the gym. As soon as they left the vision of everyone else, Aomine's hand slid down to hold Kuroko's. "What's up?"

"Seijuro-kun and I have decided that we're getting everyone together this weekend. It's long overdue, I think," Kuroko said, entering the locker room with Aomine. Aomine wasted no time in throwing off his practice shirt. Despite not doing much, he still had a small sheen of sweat on his body. Kuroko gulped as his eyes followed a drop of sweat down Aomine's sculpted chest.

"Like what you see?" Aomine smirked, noticing the other's look.

"Yes," Kuroko replied, bluntly as always. Aomine only laughed, gave the other a quick kiss, and continued to change.

"So what made you decide this weekend, babe?"

"We need to see each other. It's simply been too long," Kuroko said. Aomine nodded and reached over to grab the other's hips. He pulled Kuroko into his body and leaned down to press a kiss against those soft lips.

"Okay," Aomine replied softly. Kuroko reached up and tangled his hands into the other's hair, loving the feel of the soft strands against his fingers. Aomine let out a soft moan as he let his lips trail down Kuroko's neck. "It really has been too long, babe."

Kuroko could only nod in response to that husky voice in his ear. His eyes fluttered closed and he had the overwhelming urge to jump on the other. Seemingly reading his thoughts, Aomine grabbed the other's hips and picked his body up. Kuroko's voice came out breathy. "D-Daiki, not here."

"_Fuck,"_ Aomine cursed under his breath, eyes blown wide. Kuroko's face had such an aroused expression that made it _so_ hard for Aomine to hold himself back. Despite Kuroko's words, he ground his hips against the older male. Aomine's eyes shut as he let out a slow breath before he snapped.

"It's time to go, my loves."

They both sighed and turned to see Akashi standing in the doorway with a gentle smile on his face. They both nodded, and Aomine reluctantly let Kuroko down onto the floor. It was hard for them both to let each other go, but they managed. Aomine grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He couldn't resist grabbing at Kuroko's behind as he went, a smirk on his face. He stopped at seeing his captain pressed against the wall with wide, unseeing eyes.

"What happened to him?" Aomine asked. Akashi tilted his head, looking like an innocent pet.

"He heard and was about to interfere. So I talked to him and made sure that he won't speak of it," Akashi said. Kuroko's blank face stared at the other for a moment, locking eyes. Akashi had to look away after a few moments.

"Will he recover?" the boy asked. Akashi only shrugged and continued walking towards the exit.

"That's up to him."

Kuroko shook his head and followed the redhead, Aomine not too far behind.

"Bye boys! Have fun!" Momoi called out, waving as their limo drove away. She smiled as she watched the vehicle drive off. She knew about the boys, and she supported them all the way. She loved them and had become like a little sister for all of them. She didn't mind helping them, in any way she could.

~O~


	5. Sleepover

The limo ride was comfortable for the boys. There had only been one seat left in the vehicle, which was taken by Aomine. The boy had smirked before pulling Kuroko into his lap. He was still semi-hard from the locker room, and he pulled Kuroko down into his lap further. Kuroko let out a breathless sigh at the feeling, not shy in front of these boys.

"Aww, did Daikicchi make Tetsucchi hard?" Kise taunted the younger boy, letting his face rest on Kuroko's thigh. Kuroko attempted to glare down at the blonde but failed miserably when said blonde started tracing his finger up and down Kuroko's hip.

"D-Dammit Ryou-kun," Kuroko let out. Aomine let out a deep chuckle that vibrated through Kuroko's entire being. His hips bucked up slightly, needing friction. Kise only continued to trace his finger lightly, but now it was over the boy's bulge.

"What's the matter, Tetsucchi?" Kise asked, grabbing his crotch from the outside of the boy's uniform. Kuroko gasped and pushed up into his warm hand. Kise smirked and squeezed. The blunette cried out and tried to pull away, but it only resulted in grinding himself against Aomine.

"Tetsu," he grumbled out, barely holding himself back. Akashi smirked at their predicament but didn't do anything to help. Kise grinned up at the pair before opening Kuroko's pants, letting his member spring free. Aomine's eyebrow rose up slightly.

"Commando, babe?" he whispered into Kuroko's ear, causing a shiver to travel down his spine. He could only nod in response, especially as Kise decided to deep throat him.

"_Hah!"_

Midorima squirmed in Murasakibara's lap, the reason why there had only been one seat left. Murasakibara had stretched out his legs and let Midorima curl up on top of him. The purple giant looked down towards the usually reserved boy in his lap. He moved his hand down to rub and squeeze the _lovely_ behind that was in his lap. Midorima gasped and hid his heated face in the other's shoulder.

The car stopped, causing Akashi to smirk once more. "Come on, loves. We need to go inside."

Kuroko groaned but allowed Kise to fix the front of his pants. Because he was weak in the knees, Aomine had to carry him out of the limo and into the house. All the boys had seen Akashi's house before, so they didn't so much as glance at the property. Midorima had climbed onto Murasakibara's back, too embarrassed to walk into the house with an obvious hard-on.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Akashi asked, leading the group to his room. It was times like these that he was glad his father had built the house with soundproof materials. Akashi had an idea for the others, to which he turned to. Once the door was shut and locked, he let go of his dominant personality. Midorima doing the same thing.

"You have an idea, Seijuro-kun," Kuroko said. Not even a question. He could see it on the other's face. Akashi nodded, avoiding eye contact. He was starting to wonder if it was even a good idea in the first place.

"C-can you sit on the bed and close your eyes?" he asked, looking at Murasakibara, Aomine, and Kise. He started fidgeting in his place. Aomine grinned, loving this side of the redhead. The three nodded to each other and turned back to Akashi.

"Don't keep us waiting, my little robin," Aomine replied before they sat on the edge of the bed and allowed their eyes to close. Akashi's face blossomed into a bright red as he pulled out a bag from his nightstand. Three metal rings in it, with a small area where a thumbprint could be scanned. Midorima and Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise before they both grinned.

He pulled out the biggest one and made his way to Murasakibara first. He gently opened his pants and took his giant member out of its confines, Murasakibara hummed but remained quiet. He licked the metal before gently rolling it down the thick member. The purple giant grit his teeth and his eyes snapped open as he realized what it was. His eyebrows raised at the small sound it made as Akashi locked it into place.

He moved onto Aomine, next. He opened the boy's pants and felt him tense slightly before relaxing completely. Akashi smiled before sliding his metal ring down onto his member before locking it in place. Aomine bucked up into it letting out a little noise of surprise, eyes opening to look down. This made Kise start to get nervous.

Akashi ignored his perverted grin and moved onto Kise. The blonde squirmed until Akashi ran a hand down his thigh to calm him down. He opened the blonde's pants and pulled _his_ member out next. He wasted no time in sliding the metal down and locking it in place. The blonde gasped and looked down.

"C-cock rings," Akashi said, stuttering over the embarrassing word. "They're programmed to open only at my fingerprint, so I wouldn't try to take it off if I were you."

Aomine being Aomine, didn't listen. He immediately reached down to try and tug at it. A small shock emitted from the ring, causing him to yelp and jump back. Akashi only sighed at the other before picking up a container of chocolate with an apologetic look on his face.

"I have chocolate for you guys, too," he said, smiling slightly. Kuroko thought it was slightly off, but didn't think anything of it. The other boys chowed down, to get some energy. Kuroko had a few, and Akashi only had one. A few minutes later, Kuroko found out _why_ Akashi had given them chocolate.

"You had them laced with an aphrodisiac, didn't you Seijuro-kun," Kuroko said, looking down to see his member bulging in his pants. The boy gave a sheepish smile in return.

"I thought we could have some fun. I saw them while I was buying the rings, and I thought we could try them. I knew you guys wouldn't mind," he explained. Midorima shook his head, leaning against Murasakibara who was standing right next to him. Kuroko stepped forward and pushed Akashi onto the bed before climbing on top of him. Akashi could _see_ the lust building in the other's eyes. "T-Tetsuya?"

"You brought this upon yourself, Seijuro-kun," Kuroko said, pushing their hips together. Akashi cried out, bucking his hips up to press even further into the other. Aomine licked his lips as he watched the pair until a naked Kise dropped in front of him. His eyes snapped down with just enough time to watch his member disappear into that _hot_ mouth.

"_Fuck, Ryouta!"_ he called out, bucking his hips further into that mouth. He popped off for a moment.

"Maybe," he winked up at Aomine before taking his member back into his mouth. Slowly, all of the boys ripped their clothes off.

Akashi found himself on his knees sucking Aomine's member. Kuroko was behind Akashi, peppering kisses and bites along the nape of his neck. Aomine was making out with Kise as Midorima jerked Kise off. Midorima also found himself on his knees and sucking Murasakibara's member at the same time.

Lust shone in _all_ of their eyes. It would be a fun night, indeed.

~O~


	6. Sleepover Pt 2

"Tetsuya, come here," Aomine demanded, now leaning against the headboard. Kuroko crawled over to the boy, causing Aomine's pupils to widen as lust coursed through his body. Kuroko climbed up Aomine's body, causing the older boy to groan. "You're a tease, ya know?"

"Yes, I know," Kuroko replied before attacking Aomine's lips with his own.

"Turn around," Aomine murmured against his lips. Kuroko moved back with a small smile and did as he was told. Now, he could see the others instead. Aomine spread Kuroko's legs and reached over for a bottle of lube that had been conveniently placed on the nightstand next to the bed next to a stack of condoms. For good measure, he threw a few on the rest of the bed.

Aomine started to stretch Kuroko's entrance slowly, causing the boy to moan quietly. In the meantime, Kise threw Akashi in between the other pair's spread legs. Akashi landed on his back, Kise landing next to him. Akashi writhed in pleasure as Kise nipped at his neck and rubbed at his member for a few moments. "That feels good, Sei-chi?"

"Y-Yes," Akashi let out a breathless answer, causing Kise to grin in triumph. Seeing the bottle of Lube that Aomine had discarded to the side, he took it and smeared some onto his fingers. He reached down to prepare the other for him. When Kise hit a _particular_ spot, Akashi almost screamed. "_A-Ah! Ryouta!"_

Kise growled and deemed the other stretched enough. He ripped open one of the condoms that were on the bed (when did they even get there?) and rolled it into place carefully. He thrust into Akashi with one powerful thrust and waited for the other to adjust. Akashi's mouth was hanging wide open, no sound able to come out.

With the last pair, Midorima was on his hands and knees in front of Murasakibara, who was behind him and already thrusting in and out. Yes, he had stretched him properly and put a condom on. Murasakibara had his eyes closed at the feeling of Midorima's walls _fluttering_ around him. It felt so _good_. _Too_ good.

""A-Atsushi," Midorima whined out, before hiding his face into Kise's shoulder in embarrassment. Kise turned his body slightly to press his lips to Midorima's, even as he continued thrusting his member into Akashi. Akashi was a mess, his head thrown back in pleasure and body completely limp. Kuroko looked down at Akashi with half-lidded eyes as he bounced on Aomine's member.

Kuroko lifted himself off of Aomine and made his way down to Akashi. Kise smirked and watched, letting himself slip out of Akashi. Aomine wasn't too happy that Kuroko moved off of him, but he was curious as to where this was going. "Seijuro-kun."

Akashi's eyes opened and he looked up at Kuroko at the same time that _Kise stopped moving_. He let out a whine at the loss, but at least he still felt full for the moment. "T-Tetsuya, help me."

Kuroko took slight pity on him on started to kiss him. The kiss started simple, but it soon got heavier. Soon, they were exploring each other's mouths with very eager tongues.

Very eager to cum, and not allowed to, the others decided to tease the redhead. Murasakibara started sucking on Akashi's very-erect member, Aomine started licking at his entrance, and Kise and Midorima each took a nipple into their mouths.

_"Ah!"_ Akashi couldn't help but moan at the onslaught of feelings. He kept moaning uncontrollably into Kuroko's mouth, pushing his body up and down, not knowing what direction to go. He started begging, not knowing what he wanted. _"Please!_ Plea-_ah!"_

"What do you want Seijuro-kun?" Kuroko asked, lifting enough that he could speak even though his lips were still brushing against the other. The red-head only shook his head back and forth. He threw his head back with a breathy moan.

_"Fuck."_

Kuroko smirked and looked towards the others. They nodded as they all stopped their actions. Akashi's eyes widened.

"No! _Please!_" He shouted, needing something. _Anything!_

"Hush," Kuroko whispered, rolling an extra condom that had been thrown onto the bed along Akashi's member. Murasakibara lifted Kuroko up and hovered him over Akashi's member. Aomine held the redhead's member in position until the purple giant let Kuroko drop onto the stiff member. _"Oh."_

Akashi moaned once more and bucked up into the tight heat suddenly encasing him. Aomine sank himself into Akashi's heat causing both parties to moan loudly. Reaching down, Murasakibara started stretching Aomine's ass next.

"What?" Aomine's word came out in a moan, but he didn't stop what he was doing. He was too far gone to acknowledge protest. While the purple giant stretched Aomine, Kise was sliding into Midorima's entrance.

"Ryouta! _Faster!,"_ he moaned out. Kise didn't say anything, but he _did_ move faster. Kuroko looked over and grabbed Midorima's member as he slid up and down Akashi's member. _"Fuck."_

Akashi could feel his orgasm building, and soon he couldn't take it anymore. He came in Kuroko's entrance. Kuroko groaned and spilled his own seed all over Akashi's chest.

Aomine groaned, his orgasm being stopped by the cockring. Akashi opened his eyes, that he didn't remember closing, but smirked to himself. Kuroko saw his smirk and shook his head.

Midorima suddenly cried out as his seed spilled out onto the blankets below him. His arms were visibly shaking with the amount of effort it took him _not_ to collapse. Kise grit his teeth as his own orgasm was stopped along with his body, trying not to fall on top of the green-head in front of him.

Murasakibara swore under his breath and thrust all the way inside Aomine, pausing. He was breathing heavily as his orgasm was stopped. Aomine's head fell back at the full feeling of Murasakibara fully seated inside him.

"Seijuro, you are _so_ going to be punished for this," Aomine breathed out, pulling his small body down onto his pulsing member. Akashi's eyes widened as he realized what he had started. It was Kuroko's turn to smirk this time.

"You are going to be one _sore_ boy tomorrow, Seijuro-kun."

~O~


	7. Yosen High

A few weeks after the sleepover, a certain giant was sitting in class. He had abandoned the bag of snacks in front of him, opting instead to stare into space in front of him. Being together for one weekend had been more of a tease than anything. He was grateful that he got to be with them, but he missed the days when they were all together. Every day they had seen each other, only for it to get cut down to almost never. It was too much.

"Atsushi, why aren't you eating?" a voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Himuro staring at him with a genuinely worried expression.

"Hm?" Murasakibara wasn't hungry for once. He wanted to see the others more. His food could wait.

"Atsushi, it's lunchtime. You need to eat something. You're starting to worry me, this isn't like you," Himuro said. He had also noticed that the other hadn't been eating as much lately, not just today.

"Not hungry," Murasakibara murmured, looking away from his friend once more. Himuro's eyes widened. Since when was he _not_ hungry?!

"Why aren't you hungry?" he asked gently. Murasakibara turned his head slightly to look at the other boy out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't respond. Himuro sighed at the lack of response. He knew he had to do something.

Murasakibara glanced down at this bag of candy, sighing when he saw a vanilla candy sitting on top. His eyes closed as he immediately thought of Kuroko, who loved _anything_ vanilla. He wiped a tear away from his eyes before it could fall down his cheek.

Himuro, meanwhile, was texting his brother.

'_Hey, do you know Akashi Seijuro's number?_ _I need to talk to him.'_

It only took a few minutes for the redhead to respond.

'_Why do you need to talk to him?'_

Himuro sighed and shook his head. Couldn't the other boy ever just answer his questions?

'_Atsushi is acting weird. He's not eating. I'm worried and I don't know what to do._'

Himuro waited a few minutes for a reply, but it never came. Himuro sighed and was about to put his phone away before an unknown number was calling him. Was it Akashi?

"Hello?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"_Himuro Tatsuya?"_ the voice on the other line was somewhat familiar.

"Akashi-kun," Himuro said, sighing in relief. "I need your help with Atsushi. He isn't eating and says he isn't hungry. I don't know what to do."

"Ah, I'm surprised it took this long. I'll take care of it. Thank you, Himuro-kun," Akashi said. Before Himuro could respond, the line went dead. The boy sighed before turning back to see Murasakibara hadn't moved.

Murasakibara's phone went off in his pocket, and he pulled it out. His face lit up when he saw it was from Akashi.

'_Eat for me, please, Atsushi. I promise I'll think of a solution for all of us soon. I'll see you at your practice. Love you.'_

The purple giant smiled at the phone before getting up to get lunch, absently replying an '_I love you too'_ as he walked. Himuro sighed in relief, before following him to the food line.

The rest of the day passed by much the same way it did in the morning, though Murasakibara at least _tried_ to pay attention to his classes. When the bell rang, he got up and followed Himuro to the gym.

"Are you ready for practice?" Himuro asked him as he walked by his side. The purple giant only shook his head.

"No. I just want to see Aka-chin," he responded. Himuro sighed but didn't comment further. The purple giant was always attached to Akashi-kun. It was slightly frustrating for him, but he understood that they were close friends. Or at least he _thought_ they were only close friends.

When they made it to the gym, Himuro walked in first. He froze, however, when he saw Akashi standing next to their coach. The other players were surprised as well and were staring at the boy. They were huddled together in the middle of the gym, not doing anything.

"Atsushi," the red-head called out. Murasakibara finally looked up from the floor with wide eyes. A smile slowly broke over his face as he locked eyes with the redhead.

"Aka-chin," the other replied, admiration laced in his tone. It was painful for Himuro to watch, and he started to suspect that they were closer than they let on. Why else would the former captain come to the school?

"Come with me, Atsushi," he demanded. Said boy only nodded, abandoning his friend without a second glance, which sent another stab of pain through his heart. Himuro followed them silently, making sure to not be seen by either boy.

"Sei-chin, I can't do this anymore," the purple giant said, reaching over to hold the redhead's hand. Himura's eyes widened at the display.

"I know you can do it, love. I know it's painful, but we're getting there. I'll have a plan soon for us all. I promise," Akashi said, glancing up at the other. Murasakibara simply nodded, knowing that the other wouldn't lie about that.

"I love you, Sei-chin," the giant said quietly. Himuro almost revealed himself when he started to choke on air. The stab of pain that went through his heart made the other ones seem like a pin. This one felt like a bullet. He watched with tears in his eyes as they embraced each other, Murasakibara burying his face into the redhead's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Atsushi," Akashi said. The giant lifted Akashi, causing the other's eyes to widen at the sudden change and wrap his legs around his waist.

"Sei-chin is a bad boy for skipping practice," Murasakibara mumbled into the other's neck. Akashi's eyes closed at the vibrations from the other's voice. "Do I need to punish you?"

"N-no," Akashi stuttered out, giving a faint whimper. He let his chin rest on the other's shoulder staring at the wall, eyes starting to get teary. He didn't want to disappoint any of them! Suddenly, his red eyes locked onto Himuro's. Teary eyes widened before they narrowed.

Himuro gulped at the sight, confused. What was wrong with Akashi? Wasn't he usually the dominant one? Despite the tears, Akashi still managed to put a warning those red eyes of his. Without a word needing to be said, Himuro simply nodded and disappeared down a hallway. His heart had already shattered, but there was nothing else he could do about it.

Murasakibara, not knowing of what had just occurred behind his back, hummed in response before speaking up once more, in the hallway. He rubbed comforting circles in Akashi's lower back, knowing the other had tears in his eyes.

"We should all play basketball again, soon," he said, distracting the other for a moment. Akashi nodded and took in a shaky breath.

"Yes, Atsushi," he replied. His legs tightened around the waist he was sitting on, and he almost felt like a small child compared to the other. It made him frown at the thought for a moment.

"Sei-chin, you should stay over my house tonight," Murasakibara said, though Akashi knew he didn't have a choice either way. Not that he would've said no.

"Yes, Atsushi," he said, hiding a huge smile in the other's shirt.

~O~


	8. Rakuzan High

Practice was over for the day, but a certain redhead had remained where he was in the gym. He was absently shooting hoops, trying to think of a way to help the situation he and the other Miracles were in. Akashi watched the basketball fall through the hoop for a moment before memories washed over him. Times of middle school, when life was simpler for all of them.

"Sei-chan, why are you just standing there?" came the voice of Mibuchi, coming out of the locker room. Akashi didn't even bother to turn towards the male. He debated between just ignoring him or giving him an answer. He decided to tell him half of the truth.

"Just remembering middle school is all," he allowed the other to know. Mibuchi frowned as he walked closer to the shorter male. He couldn't understand why it mattered to the redhead. Was middle school really that important to him?

"Why? What's so special about it?" Mibuchi asked. Akashi sighed.

"It doesn't matter why," he replied. Mibuchi frowned.

"Is it those other 'Miracles?' You still treat them as if they're your teammates," hurt was evident in his voice. Akashi was amused by the jealousy in the vice-captain's voice, but he still didn't turn to face the other.

"Why do you care Mibuchi?" Akashi asked.

"You think of them too much," the taller commented. Akashi's eyes flashed in anger as he finally turned towards the other.

"I don't care of your opinion Mibuchi. It is for me to know why I still associate with them. Drop the subject," Akashi turned away from male and started to walk out of the gym to head to the locker rooms, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You don't need them anymore! You have us now Sei-chan," Mibuchi dared to yell out, tears in his eyes. Akashi stopped in his tracks and spun on his heel to look at the other. His red eyes were hardened to rubies. Mibuchi's eyes widened at the sudden hostility in the red-head, and he fell to his knees. He looked away, and his next words would've been inaudible if the gym wasn't so quiet. "You have me."

"I will never look at you the way I see the others. I will always only see Tetsuya, Ryouta, Daiki, Shintaro, and Atsushi. You have no chance Mibuchi. I'm sorry, but you have to give up this crush you seem to have me," Akashi said, trying to be kind about it. Mibuchi looked up at the red-head with tears streaming down his cheeks. Akashi was in love with the other Miracles. He really did have no chance.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall in love with you Sei-chan," Mibuchi said softly, looking down once more. Akashi sighed.

"I know. I apologize Mibuchi, but I can't do anything to help you," Akashi said, making his way to the locker room without waiting for a response. He reached the locker room fairly quickly. He opened his locker and sighed at the picture taped to his locker door of all of the Miracles, including himself. It was one of the times that they had gotten together for a basketball match and they were all smiling genuinely. "Why did we agree to see who was stronger?"

"We aren't that far away, no matter how bad it may seem at times."

Akashi's eyes widened and he turned around swiftly to see Aomine standing there.

"Daiki, what are you doing here?" Akashi asked in surprise, red eyes wide. Aomine smirked and walked towards Akashi until he had pushed him into the locker next to Akashi's open one. He leaned down and connected their foreheads together.

"I miss you guys too much, so I came to talk to you," he responded. He paused to press his lips to Akashi's soft ones. Akashi allowed his body to arch into the blunette's and he wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck. Akashi broke away too soon.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked before they got carried away. Aomine sighed and closed his eyes for a second to gather his thoughts.

"I think," he said as he reopened his eyes to look Akashi in the eyes. "That we should all live together. In an area that is equally away from our schools."

"_Daiki_," Akashi whispered, eyes widening. Aomine sighed and looked away.

"I know it's probably not possible, but I want to try anyway. We all miss each other, so why not live together while still attending different schools?" he elaborated. Akashi huffed a laugh as a thought came to him, and his lips curved up slightly.

"Where will you all get the money for this?" he asked. Aomine was speechless for a moment before he sighed.

"I hadn't even thought of that."

"I can get the money, don't worry love," Akashi said with a small laugh before he pressed his lips to the tan boy's, who still had him pinned to the lockers. Things got more heated quick and it soon became a battle of tongues that Aomine won fairly quickly. It was amazing how submissive Akashi was with his boyfriends when not in the public eye. Akashi groaned as the bluenettes tongue mapped out Akashi's mouth thoroughly.

Gripping the submissive boy's behind, Aomine pulled that little body towards him. He ground their hips together, causing breathless moans to escape both of them. Aomine's lips left those soft lips to travel across his cheek and down to his throat. Finding his weak spot fairly quickly, he gently bit the spot before sucking on it. Akashi was a moaning mess in his arms and found himself wrapping his legs around Aomine's waist tightly.

Aomine sat down on the bench, letting Akashi sit on his lap. He moved his face away from the redhead to rip the other's shirt off of him. He was planning on taking it off anyway, right?

"_D-Daiki_, stop _teasing_ me!" he demanded. Aomine gave a dark chuckle.

"Demanding, huh?" he asked, nipping at his throat once more. He started kneading his hands into the small boy's behind, causing their fronts to rub against each other once more.

_"Ah!"_ Akashi eyes slammed shut and threw his head back. Aomine leaned forward and dragged his tongue along that pale torso, flicking each nipple when he got to them. Akashi bucked his hips up into Aomine's chest, reaching up to grip his shirt. Aomine gently laid Akashi down on the bench, reaching down to pull those gym shorts down. He raised an eyebrow at he saw.

"You and Tetsu love to go commando, huh?" he asked, smirk firmly in place. Akashi's face turned as red as his hair in embarrassment. No answer came from the redhead, but Aomine didn't expect one either as he had started rubbing the other's thighs gently. He reached down to lick up the side of Akashi's member. When he got to the top, he gently dug the tip of his tongue into the slit.

"_Fuck! Daiki!"_ Akashi screamed out, bucking his hips up to Aomine's warm mouth. The bluenette smirked up at the other before opening his mouth wide and letting Akashi's member slide all the way to the back of his throat. Akashi looked down with tears of pleasure resting the corners of his eyes, red locking with dark blue. Akashi couldn't make a single sound, but his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Feel good, my little robin?" Aomine asked once he had released the other for air. Akashi could only nod in response, still not able to form words. With a burst of confidence, Akashi sat up and pushed Aomine down on the bench this time. He sat down on the taller boy's legs and glanced up at the other. Aomine's breath hitched before Akashi leaned down. He used his tongue to unbutton the boy's pants, then gripped the zipper in his teeth and pulled down. "Fuck, Seijuro."

Aomine watched the other through lust-glazed eyes as Akashi pulled his member out of his pants. Akashi put his mouth around the tip and sucked, causing the other boy to let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He let his head fall back to the bench as he felt Akashi move his mouth up and down.

Because Aomine wasn't watching the other, he missed Akashi stretching himself. He didn't want to end up hurting himself. He made sure to make Aomine's member nice and wet before releasing it with a soft '_pop!'_ He crawled up Aomine's body and pressed his lips against the others. He whispered against those addictive lips. "I love you, Daiki."

Without waiting for a response, he pushed himself onto the long, thick member. He used his free hand to help guide him. It was a bit of a stretch, but the slight burn didn't bother him too badly. Aomine's breath left him, and he couldn't respond for a few moments.

"_Fuck._ I love you too, my little robin, but I need you to move," Aomine gasped out. Akashi smiled and did as he was told. He slowly lifted himself up, only to let himself slowly fall back down. Akashi's head fell back at the pleasure and Aomine couldn't stand it anymore. He twisted them around so he was on top and Akashi was forced to wrap his legs around the other. Aomine then proceeded to slam into the other's body, not able to hold back. Neither of them realized how loud they were.

While they were busy, Mibuchi was crouched beside the locked door with tears streaming down his face. He had known what his Sei-chan had implied, but it was completely different to hear it happening.

Hayama came up the hallway, wanting to check up on Mibuchi and why he had disappeared. Before he could open his mouth to ask, Akashi let out a particularly loud scream which in turn caused Aomine to groan. The blonde crouched down beside the other, pulling him in a hug.

"Reo, I'm sorry," Hayama whispered. Reo clung to him, letting out silent sobs as he clutched at the other's shirt. Hayama frowned down at the other. He knew that Mibuchi had fallen in love with their captain, and it hurt. He let out a quiet sigh before picking the other up bridal style. Mibuchi may have been taller than him, but he didn't care. He carried the other outside, bringing him home. "I'll always be here for you, Reo. I promise."

~O~


End file.
